My Little Pony The Seventh Element: Season One Chapter Two
by Jaikawb
Summary: MLP TSE is a story of a young boy, who seeks to be accepted after feeling rejected by his father. This boy, lost and confused, runs from home and finds adventure, romance, friendship, and more in a world where he can be accepted for who he is.


Emotion

"Oh my!", Fluttershy shouts.

"I was afraid this would happen. He had to find out, and I felt that now was the time.", The Princess says.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Princess, I thought you said you thought he was a myth. You thought your son was a myth? What the hay yo?"

"I didn't give birth to him. I blessed a human named Mary, and told her she would have a child and she would name him, 'Andrew'. I told her of what her son must do, and now I see that she did what I told her. I've never met him. I questioned whether or not I had done what I had meant to do.", Princess Celestia said.

"You doubted yourself?", Twilight asked.

Princess Celestia frowned, "I've never felt as sure of myself since I banished Princess Luna."

"Well, what do ya reckon we do now Princess?", Applejack asks.

Princess Celestia turns her back to them, "Teach him everything. Everything you know about Equestria, everything about Ponyville, yourselves, and if you know anything about Ursa Major, teach him that."

"Ursa..M-Major?", Twilight hardly gets out of her mouth.

"The Ursa Major is waking up soon, and when it does, it will wreak havoc on Equestria.", Celestia says grimly.

"And you want... _us_ to stop it? W- why us?", Fluttershy asks.

"Because I know you can do it. If you work together, and have my son at your side, you can do this. Now go, you can't afford to waste time here.", Princess Celestia orders.

Twilight smiles, "Let's go girls."

Twilight and Rarity carried me through the air with their magic.

"Twilight dear, would you like me to take him back to my boutique?", Rarity asked.

"No, I'm fine with it. Thanks, but I think we should get used to each other and get to know one another.", Twilight said.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Twilight?", Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he's a prince, and I'm a princess, so heh. Um, y'know...", Twilight said nervously.

"Oh, you think you're all that because you're a princess? Did you see the looks he was giving me?", Rainbow Dash said, feeling sure of herself.

"I didn't say I'm better than anypony, I just said that I think this is how it has to be!", Twilight said.

Applejack defended Twilight with, "I reckon he was giving us all funny looks Rainbow. He did say he's an entirely different species."

"Well, did he give _you_ googly eyes Applejack?", Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I dunno Dash, I had other things on my mind while you were drooling over him.", Applejack said confidently.

Pinkie Pie suddenly let out a loud, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN?"

The other five looked at her, surprised.

"Heh. Um, I'll just be quiet now.", Pinkie said looking a darker shade of pink.

"Girls, I'm not saying I'm better than any of you, I don't have a choice here though.", Twilight said.

"Well I guess that means I don't have a choice either.", I said.

The six gasped, and in their surprise, Twilight and Rarity dropped me. Before I hit the ground, I managed to flap my wings and land softly on the ground.

"I had considered all of you as potential wives in the future, but I took too long, and the decision was made for me.", I said. "I love you all, not because I think you're attractive, not that I don't, but I love you because you care about me, and you accept me for who I am." I began to cry, "No one in the world I used to live in cared. My mother loved me but everyone else just kind of pushed me aside or acted as if I didn't exist. I've hardly known this place, and already I don't want to leave."

The six began to cry around me, and we all began to hug.

"Um, guys aren't we forgetting something _really important_?", Rainbow Dash said with a frown.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Something, **BIG**?", Rainbow Dash added.

I watched as their hearts sank, fearing for my life what I would hear next.


End file.
